Need
by CSIJustMe
Summary: Sometimes we are pushed to the point of need


Title: Need

Author: JustMe

Summary:  GSR Angst.  Sometimes you are pushed to the point of need!

Sara tossed in her bed recalling the case of the shift just finished.  She, Grissom and Catherine had worked the case of a Casino sub-manager who routinely locked his wife in the basement where he would beat and rape her for days at a time simply because he felt restricted at work.  He was only discovered because a thorough fireman checked the basement after Mr Grover had a small kitchen fire.  There he found Mrs Grover 4 days into yet another ordeal, this was the scene that the CSI's had to investigate.

Sara sat upright when she heard the key scratching in the lock.  There was only one spare key…and only one person who know where it could be.  She settled back down and turned her back to the door.  She could hear him flicking lights and trying doors, it was only now that she realized the absurdity of the fact that he had never been in her apartment before.  

She tensed again as she heard the door open and felt him creep into the room, the sounds of shoes being removed and cloths discarded was unmistakable.  The covers were pulled back and the bed shifted to accommodate his weight.  She felt his arms as they moved around her waist and felt him pull her closer.  It was several long minutes, maybe hours before they relaxed enough for her to find her voice.

"Why are you here?" her voice cracked so much she wasn't even certain that it was hers.  There were several more minutes of silence.

He drew a deep breath, "Today… God… that guy…how he treated her…God…"  Silence again.  His voice thick with emotion,

"He treated his wife so badly…It made me so angry…I…I wanted to kill him, it made me feel sick.  The way he treated her, his wife, he hurt her so much…I..I guess seeing how he treated her made me see how much I am… hurting my… wife.

Silent tears streamed down Sara's face as he continued,  

"I felt so angry with him, but most of the anger was for myself I guess…I could have killed him…just…just because he had no reasoning the world for ruining the life of the one person in the world that he was supposed to love more than anyone else.  Because he could have had the perfect life, he could have her without anyone saying it was wrong, without upsetting families or ruining their careers.  He… had everything, but he still chose to do that to her… he had every opportunity to be the perfect husband, and…he didn't want it.  How unfair is it that the guy who could have the perfect marriage is a bad husband, yet…yet…for my marriage to work we have to risk everything… I know I can be a great husband, but I had to give it away to stop… to not lose everything else.  Now all that I can think about is how I don't want anything else.

Sara tugged his arms from around her waist and held them out in front of her.  Slowly she ran her hands down his arms and over his hands.  Her heart stopped when she felt his wedding ring on his finger.  Her voice was again cracked with uncertainty,

"You know…that you can't be here…that you can't say these things or…or wear that…if you are going to leave later.  If you are going, go now or…or it will kill me this time."

He released a long breath as he pulled her close, his mouth resting on her ear.

"Walking away before was the worst day of my life…staying away this long was harder than I ever imagined."

He paused to breathe once more.

"Every day, usually more than once I drove past here, knowing where the key would be, knowing that doing this would mean I would have everything, then I would remember that it would only be for a little while…Now…now I don't want everything.  Now I just want my wife, my marriage, the chance to show you that I can be the husband that you need, you deserve.  I want to spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you."

His voice heavy with emotion mixed with mirth added, "That's a lot by the way."

Her own laughter burst forth through her tears "that's good to know!"

She turned in his arms tucking her head under his chin, resting the side of her face on his t-shirt clad chest "I love you too by the way"  She muttered before pecking a kiss on his chest.

They silently held each other for the remainder of the day dozing off occasionally, but waking to the knowledge that nine years later they could finally begin their marriage, knowing that despite the consequences that they would stay strong, and finally allow themselves to remember the dreams of bliss that had haunted them for the last nine years, only this time with the knowledge that they would now be possible.

THE END

Please review if you feel the urge.  Just a small bout of insomnia from a hopeless romantic.  Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
